The Pull
by DragonkynNatKiasu
Summary: The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Pull

The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.

** -This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Jude Heartfilia could be seen as an all-around good man.

Sure, he had his faults - who didn't? - but his good points outweighed the bad. He was kind and caring, which, when added to his extreme wealth, led him to donate large amounts of money to orphanages.

He was also the perfect husband to his charming, beautiful and equally kind wife, Layla. They were the picture-perfect couple that was adored Fiore-wide, so why wouldn't everyone celebrate when a rosy-cheeked Layla announced her pregnancy?

After all, any offspring of perfection would be perfect too, right? They were right, and yet, at the same time, so deliciously _wrong_.

-This is the almighty Linebreak-

"Mr. Heartfilia?" The nurse's voice rang loud and clear in the almost empty hallway. Said man practically leapt off his seat as he rushed into the ward.

After nine long months, he would finally get to meet his daughter, his Layla's daughter. He felt a rush of love for his wife.

So when a small bundle wrapped in a pink cloth was passed to him as he was gently but firmly pushed back, he couldn't understand - couldn't accept the doctor's words, "Your wife has passed away, Mr. Heartfilia."

But one look over the doctor's shoulder at his wife shook him into reality - _Layla was dead_. **His** Layla was dead because of this child in his arms. Red-hot anger flowed like lava in his veins.

He turned and ran out of the hospital. Towards the Heartfilia estate - well, not really.

Towards the forest behind it.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

He sat on the ground in the clearing he found, greedily gulping air. For the first time, he looked at his child.

He cried out in horror.

She- no, _it_ looked like Layla. The **same** golden hair, save that the baby only had the slightest wisp atop her head, the **same** chocolate brown eyes with the **same** shine, the **same** glint of intelligence and warmth. Everything was the _**same**_!

This little **murderer** did _not_ deserve to look like Layla!

Jude Heartfilia lay the bundle of baby on the ground, then stood up.

He walked to the Heartfilia estate, and the baby was left behind.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Acnologia relished in the sensation of flying, of feeling the wind slide across his pitch-black scales, the freedom that the wide open sky brought.

Inwardly, he was confused.

Igneel, the hot-headed fire dragon, Metalicana, the gruff metal dragon, Everfrost, the ice dragon - even Iroquois, the earth dragon - almost all the (important) dragons had taken in a human child!

The few dragons that hadn't were Celestia, star dragon, Selene, moon dragon, Sol, sun dragon, Plague, disease dragon, Belladonna, poison dragon, Grandine, sky dragon, Midoriko, holy dragon, and himself, Acnologia, Dragon of the Void.

A measly** eight** of the many dragons that populated the Realm of the Dragons.

Acnologia was flying over a forest now, then he felt it. The force known only as **The Pull** - Igneel had described it to him a year ago, when he adopted his kid. It tugged at the few, tattered remains of his heartstrings. Pulling him down.

After an inner debate, he followed** the Pull**, transforming into his human form as he freely fell from the skies, using his wings to slow himself down occasionally.

The Pull had brought him to a clearing, where a small bundle wrapped in pink cloth lay. He picked it up, and saw the child that he had been led to.

She seemed newly born, with gold hair and chocolate eyes, so _different_ from his human form's raven black hair and eyes with dark purple irises, deep magenta circles in place of pupils and what would normally have been white was black as the night sky. She giggled, then lifted a small hand.

As if on instinct, he brought his hand up and she grabbed his finger, suckling on it. It felt strange - to care for a living being other than himself, and the child was an awkward weight on his arms.

But it felt right.

For once in what probably was a thousand years, he smiled. A smile not of malice, madness or bloodlust - but a soft, gentle smile.

The so-different features would change over time - that Natsu kid, Igneel's boy, now had his father's human form's salmon-pink hair and coal-black eyes.

A thought came into his mind - a name. The child needed a name. Everfrost's daughter was Yuki Everlast, Iroquois' son was Drake Forrest, Igneel's son was Natsu Dragneel and Metalicana's son was Gajeel Redfox.

Lucina was the first name that came to mind. It was certainly regal enough for the daughter of the King of the Void Dragons. A surname... Decadere - another name for Void dragons were Decaderes.

"Lucina Decadere." The name rolled off his tongue beautifully, perfectly, and it had a nice ring to it.

As if in agreement with his thoughts, the baby gurgled happily. Acnologia decided.

He took flight, bringing newly christened Lucina with him to the Realm of Dragons.

** -This is the almighty Linebreak-**

He landed in a plain. Lucina had fallen asleep by then.

He had a feeling that people were coming.

Sure enough, a trio of dragons-transformed-into-human-form were soon in front of him.

The first was a rather well-endowed woman, wearing a black-as-night dress that brushed against the floor and swished about her feet with every step she took. Said dress was basically her scales when she was a dragon - true to her element, Celestia's dress and scales bore the constellations and stars as though looking at a starry night. Her hair was gold, and flowed down in silky tresses to her hips. Her feet were protected by dainty, gold ballet slippers.

The second woman wore a bikini-like black top, choosing to cover her shoulders with a long swathe of translucent silver cloth, seemingly woven with solidified moonlight. Her silver locks curled just the slightest bit and ended at the middle of her back. Hanging low on her hips were loose, silver pants, and where they ended at her ankles, anklets with charms of crescent moons jingled with the slightest movement. She had tied a length of transparent black cloth at her hips, and each end was attached to a bangle worn on her wrist that was identical to her anklets. She was bare-foot. Selene was a sight to behold, like a gypsy dancer.

Her brother, and the only male in the trio, was practically her polar opposite.

He was completely bare-chested, proudly displaying his muscles, save for a single, gold sun pendant that hung from a chain around his neck. His molten-gold eyes sparkled with mischief and warmth, and his equally gold locks that flowed like rays of sunlight to his feet was silky and tied in a loose ponytail with a single, red ribbon. He'd coiled a swathe of cloth that slowly blended from fire-red to a soft, sunset orange around his lower body, the ends wrapping around his legs as make-shift pants all the way to his ankles, where they were connected to anklets with sun charms on them. Similar armlets were displayed on his forearms, and in his hands was a spear with a long red shaft and a gold blade with a red jewel in the middle. The blade was sun-shaped. Sol was as exotic and self-confident as ever, practically radiating heat.

"So, Ac-no-lo-gi-ahhh, what's that, my friend?" Sol leaned on his spear, his orange wings unfolded and flapping slightly. His voice was smooth as silk, and teasingly sarcastic.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, genius?" Acnologia replied coolly, brushing past the trio, his voice coated in triple layers of sarcasm and topped with a bored tone.

"... May I see her?" Celestia's voice was soft, sweet and clear as a mountain stream. Acnologia hesitated, then gently handed Lucina to the Star dragon, who examined her, then murmured, "She could learn Conjuring magic alongside Void Dragon Slayer magic." **Clearly**, this was a request for him to let her help in raising and teaching the child.

Well, Acnologia'd need the help. He nodded, and Celestia brightened, beaming at him.

"If you're done flirting, let me see the babe as well," Selene said, amused yet irritated. Celestia passed the small bundle to her. Selene, too, examined the baby girl, who by now had awakened and was curiously staring back. "She'd look good with your eyes and my hair," she finally said.

Since the human children altered their looks by being near dragons and absorbing their energy, Selene was clearly infatuated with the little girl, too.

"What's her name?" Sol, apparently forgotten, drawled. He gently pried the girl from Selene's hands to take a look at her. "Lucina Decadere," Acnologia answered.

"Well then, Lucy-chan," Sol said with a grin, "You'll definitely grow up to be a looker! You're so cute I could just gobble you up!" He guffawed. Acnologia growled protectively. "Woah, Mama Bear, easy there. I was joking about the 'eating-her' part."

Acnologia still took Lucina from him. Just in case. With dragons - _**who knew**_?

"So, where are you going now?" Selene questioned. "The Void," was his curt answer.

The Void was home to all Void Dragons, and naturally, home to Acnologia - and soon, home to Lucina. Celestia and Selene nodded, while Sol 'Awwww'ed, grumbling about 'taking away cute Lucy-chan'. They transformed to their original dragon forms and took flight.

Acnologia held out a clawed hand, then viciously _ripped_ the **reality** itself. A Gateway to the Void now open, he stepped inside. It closed behind him.

** -This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Mag'la sensed it as soon as Acnologia returned to the Void. He also felt a human presence with him. Thanking the Void Mother for his King's safe return, Mag'la went to his King.

"King Acnologia," he said as soon as he found his King, doing the dragon equivalent of a bow. The Void Dragon and Guard of the Royal waited.

"...Announce to the rest of our kind," his King began, "Tell them we have a Princess. Mag'la could have shouted in delight.

At last, his King had chosen an heir, a new child for the Void Mother! As though reading Mag'la's thoughts, his King Acnologia stated, "I will bring her to the Core of the Void. The Void Mother will want to know my daughter. She will bind us through the Blood and Soul Bond, so that none can say she isn't a true Dragon of the Void and a daughter of the Void Mother."

A brief pause, then, "You have a son, have you not?" A nod, then Mag'la murmured, "He is a year old." "Hn," Acnologia said, "Fine then. Train him well as he grows. He will be Lucina's Personal Guard. They shall grow up together."

What a great honour! Mag'la watched as his King took to the currents of the Void to make his way to the Core, then Mag'la turned and went to do as he was told.

"All hail! Our new Princess of the Void, King Acnologia's daughter; Lucina!" The Void's residents took up the cry as he roared.

"All hail Princess Lucina! All hail!" Already, dragons were preparing for a festival.

Soon, the Festival of Royals would begin to welcome the new Princess.

** -This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Acnologia stood next to the Core, the Void Mother. She spoke in his mind, 'Aah, a new child for me? My dear Acnologia, you are too kind.'

"I wish to do the Blood and Soul Bond with her, Void Mother." As usual, when speaking with the Void Mother, he was brief and full of respect.

'Your souls are already bonded by the Pull,' the Core said, 'Now, to make her a true Void Dragon, we merely need to do a Blood Bond.' The second she said this, Acnologia was already piercing the fingers on both his hands with his claws, then gently pricked Lucina's, who whimpered slightly. He quickly covered her cuts with his own, then felt as his blood mixed with hers, turning her cells into that of a dragon.

Once the process was done, he hastily pulled away, gently licking Lucina's cuts clean before doing the same for his own. He examined her, and noticed that while her hair remained blonde, it had gained a small-but-still-there tuft of jet-black hair, and her eyes were now the same as his. Her small ears had become pointed at the end, and her previously normal human nails had become claws.

There was a slight bulge at her back and above her butt where a pair of wings and a tail had grown. Though she didn't have teeth yet, he was sure that they would be sharper and a bit longer than that of a human.

When Lucina nuzzled into his chest, she automatically inhaled deeply, memorizing her father's scent, and a soft rumble came from her chest as she thrummed in delight, as a dragon youngling would. He smiled. 'Aah... The love if a father... How cute! Heheheh...' The Void Mother's voice echoed through his mind, and evidently Lucina's as well when she looked for the voice's speaker.

'Hmmm? Aah, Acnologia, seems that some people are here to see dear Lucy~' Already? Very well. Excusing himself, Acnologia exited the Void to where his visitors waited.

** -This is the almighty Linebreak- **

**Aaaaaand that's that for now! Who wants to see Lu-chan, I wonder~~~ 3 Also, a warning in advance - I'm still in school, so I can't update as much as I'd like to. But anyway, thanks for reading and please review for a fatherly Acnologia! :3**

**-D. NatKiasu**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Dragons

**The Pull**

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the Dragons**

**The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.**

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-  
**  
Acnologia sighed as he rode the currents of the Deep Void to the part of the Void closer to the surface, where it would be easier to rip a Gateway. He'd expected Sol, Celestia and Selene to want to see Lucina again, but _this_ soon?

As soon as he breached the boundaries of the Deep Void, he wasted no time in creating a Gateway. Repeating the process of creating a Gateway to the Void, he ripped a Gateway back out and stepped through it.

Once he was in the Realm of Dragons, the scents that wafted to his nose told all. One was the scent of smoke and ashes, the next smelt like iron (which in turn reminded him of the iron-like scent of blood), and each of the rest of the scents informed him of one thing.

The Council of Dragons had gathered.

The Council members were basically the rulers of each elemental species of dragon - and thus included himself and, in future, Lucina, when she ruled the Void. Igneel of the Flame, Grandine of the Sky, Metalicana of the Metal, Plague of the Sick, Belladonna of the Poison, Equilibrium of Judgement, Midoriko of the Holy and Acnologia himself, of the Void.

There were others, but he hardly considered them important enough - or a threat.

But alongside these scents were those of humans - those who had human children had, evidently, brought them along. Acnologia's frown deepened.

He arrived at the wide open plain where Lucina had met Celestia, Sol and Selene.

The rest of the Council was already there. (Albeit in human form.)

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-  
**  
Igneel's human form was rather tall, for a human, but so was Acnologia' and Metalicana's. He wore an ash-gray shirt, over which was a long red coat with yellow and orange flames licking the end of the coat, which brushed against the floor. The coat was sleeveless. He wore baggy gray pants and black combat boots that completed his look. His hair was salmon-pink and tipped with dark-red and his eyes were as burning coals.

Grandine had straight, deep blue locks that ended at her shoulders. Yellow and aqua beads were woven into locks of her hair and simple gold earrings dangled from her ears. She donned a sky-blue sundress that ended at her knees and had white feathers rimming the end of the dress and its sleeves. Her feet were protected by light yellow sandals and a gold amulet of a bird in flight was hung from her neck. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

Metalicana's hair was a shock of pitch-black, gravity-defying spikes that went down to his back. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants that were tucked into metal combat boots. A metal chain acted as a belt and his arms were covered by armor designed to look like dragon's scales. His face was riddled was piercings and a single, black, skull stud was displayed on his right ear. His dark, blood red eyes gleamed.

Plague's aqua coloured eyes surveyed the scene. His light grey skin, sunken eyes and thin limbs gave a sense of severe illness. A long-sleeved yellow-green shirt hung loosely of his thin frame and long, dull yellow pants covered his legs. A white sash hung on his hips and white slippers were on his feet. Green beads were woven into his long, grey hair.

Midoriko's deep blue eyes shone with intellect, and contrasted starkly to her overall white colouration. She donned the simple, loose garb of a shrine maiden, dyed completely white. Her long brown hair was kept back in a low ponytail with a dark red ribbon. A string of dark blue prayer beads clinked from their place on her neck.

Iroquois, similarly to Midoriko, had long brown hair, save that hers was let loose and flowed down her back in soft curls. Her white eyes were all-seeing, but detached and emotionless. She wore a Victorian-style, dark green dress with yellow accents and a simple purple ribbon was tied around her neck.

Belladonna's yellow eyes glinted with mischief and Acnologia wondered if she'd slipped poison into someone's food. Like her brother Plague, her skin was grey, but in no way did she seem unhealthy. She, ironically, donned a doctor's white coat over a dark purple dress shirt, and a dark red ribbon secured the collar. With a red sash acting as a belt, she had lighter purple, long pants and had black sneakers on her feet. With various vials and potions clinking on her belt, one had to wonder - how many lethal poisons could she produce?

Everfrost's white locks were like snow, contrasting with his eyes of molten gold. His ice-blue dress shirt was partially covered by a smart white vest, and long, ice-blue pants covered his legs until they met with his white shoes. A snowflake pendant hung from his neck and a perpetual smirk was on his lips.

A chill went down Acnologia's spine as his eyes laid on the grey figure of Equilibrium, who could be considered as Head of the Council. A grey cloak covered most of **its** body, making it unclear whether or not **it** was a male or female. Acnologia thought that **it** was just that - an _**it**_, genderless, neutral, neither black nor white, a third party who surveyed from high above, where it dealt out judgement. What little Acnologia could see was a white dress shirt, pants and dead, colourless eyes.

Then there was Weissologia and Skiadrum, Dragons of Light and Dark, respectively. They had both adopted children: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. The two were, despite their opposite elements, were the best of friends - or perhaps it was because of this that they were friends?

Acnologia certainly didn't see Midoriko that way - he, quite frankly, despised his polar opposite. The feeling was mutual, he was sure.

"Acnologia," Equilibrium spoke in **its **monotone voice, "You adopted a human child." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Acnologia protectively held Lucina closer to his chest as he said, "Yes, but - well, she isn't human any longer."

"What?!" Igneel shouted. Acnologia glared at him. "There's no law against it," Selene defended, and Sol nodded furiously in agreement. "But to make her a dragon-" Igneel protested. "Is _per- fect- ly_ fine, Iggy," Everfrost cut in, using Igneel's (unwanted) nickname - no doubt to rile him up more. "Is that even possible?" Metalicana questioned.

"Yes," Grandine and Acnologia answered simultaneously. Grandine continued, "He did it via a process known as Blood Bonding. Acnologia-san cut his and his child's fingers then let their blood mix." "Since she is newlyborn, she easily accepted the energies without pain, but if you were to try to turn that _Natsu_ boy of yours into a dragon now..." Acnologia paused. Grandine finished, "... It would cause him much pain, and the process might still fail. It's generally not recommended to do so."

"Then why did you do it, Acnologia?" Iroquois questioned, her white eyes meeting his own purple orbs. "The Pull," was his curt answer, "was why I adopted her. I turned into a dragon because I plan for her to take my place as Ruler of the Void should I die."

A stunned silence filled the plain. Until Sol grew tired of it, of course. "Lemme see Lucy-chan~~" he drawled even as he gently snatched the babe from Acnologia. "Be gentle with her!" Selene reprimanded. "I am!" Sol retorted, then they fell into yet another one of their senseless arguments.

"Her name is Lucy?" Grandine asked. "It's Lucina. Lucina Decadere. Would you like to see her?" Celestia replied cheerfully as she pried Lucina from Sol's hands and passed her to Grandine.

This caught the attention of the rest of the dragons, who crowded around Grandine. Lucina stared back curiously.

"... I guess she's kind of cute," Igneel admitted. "Got your eyes, Decadere," Metalicana stated. "Hey! Dad!" Igneel's kid, Natsu, interrupted, "What is that? It's so squishy!" "Yeah," Gajeel, Metalicana's son, agreed. The two were 3 years old. Yuki, Everfrost's daughter, and Drake, Iroquois' son, were only 10 and 9 months old, respectively, so they didn't do much but stare at Lucina. She stared back.

_'Acnologia~'_ the Void Mother's unmistakable voice echoed in his mind. _'You should come back... Everyone's gone and set up a festival for Lucy~'_ Acnologia jerked in surprise.

A festival? Were his people really that glad for a princess? He felt his heart warm just the slightest bit, and he realised that ever since Lucina came, he had... Well, **feeling**.

Since hatching from his egg so many millennia ago, he could hardly remember when he'd last felt love, this warmth in his heart.

He rather liked it.

But his people were waiting. Waiting for their King and their Princess to return, so that they could celebrate. Acnologia swiftly made up his mind and took Lucina back. He stated, "My people are waiting to see their Princess." Before the Council members could react, he'd already re-entered the Void.

Acnologia had a feeling that Sol would not stop complaining about 'taking away Lucy-chan' tomorrow.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Mag'la - no, all of the Void's residents felt their King return with his daughter. A cheer rose from the crowds of dragons-turned-human-form and Mag'la spread his wings, catching the current, to fly to his King. He brought along his son, Drakath. He figured now would be as good a time as any for Princess Lucina and Drakath to meet.

Mag'la soon landed in front of his King. "Is that your son?" Acnologia questioned. Mag'la nodded, then told his King his son's name.

"Drakath? Interesting choice. Who was his mother? He doesn't smell entirely of the Void." "King Acnologia, Drakath's mother is a Poison dragon." "Void and Poison... An interesting combination..."

Indeed, it was.

Drakath's Poison lineage showed in his yellow eyes and grey skin, but the Void genes within him staked a claim with the whites of his eyes being black and the dark green hair atop his head that some Void dragons had. His small wings and tail were a shade of purple so dark it was almost black.

Lucina and Drakath stared at each other. Lucina smiled and Drakath gurgled happily.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-  
**  
**There you go, my dear lovelies~~ 3**

**Oh, do any of you play the online browser RPG DragonFable? If you do, let me tell you this: Lucina is going to be my two favourite classes: SoulWeaver and Ascendant! SoulWeaver is 'cause if a certain SoulAlly with whom I will pair her with and a certain white-haired SoulWeaver will be a friend of hers. Ascendant because I wanted her to have a magic related to the Stars in place of Celestial magic. In response to a review, Lucy will NOT be learning Sun, Moon and/or Celestial Dragon Slaying magic because I don't want her to be too O.P., but she will learn some stuff from Sol and Selene.**

**Also, know that _most, BUT NOT ALL,_ Void dragons here will look like the Decaderes from DragonFable. Lucina and Acnologia don't, so don't worry. Also also, all of the dragons that have human kids so far that are mentioned raise them in the human world, EXCEPT FOR Acnologia, who raises Lucy in the Void. There may be future exceptions.**

**That's it for today! Fave/Follow if you haven't already and don't forget to review, this time for a Oh-I-Poisoned-Someone-LOL Belladonna!**

**Also, if you play Pokemon X or Y, I won't mind telling you my friend code! :3**

**- D. Nat Kiasu**


End file.
